West Midlands Trains
For other uses, see West Midlands Railway. "London Northwestern Railway" redirects here. For the historical train company, see London and North Western Railway. West Midlands Trains (WMT) is a train operating company in the United Kingdom that operates passenger trains on the West Midlands franchise between London and stations in the English Midlands. It is owned by a consortium of three companies: Abellio, JR East and Mitsui. West Midlands Trains took over the franchise on 10 December 2017 and operates trains under two distinct brand names, London Northwestern Railway and West Midlands Railway. It is planned that each brand will have their own unique livery applied. History In April 2016, the Department for Transport (DfT) announced the shortlist of bidders for the West Midlands franchise, comprising the incumbent operator Govia, MTR Corporation, and West Midlands Trains; a consortium of Abellio (70%), JR East (15%) and Mitsui (15%). The Invitation to Tender was issued in August 2016. In August 2017, the West Midlands Trains consortium was awarded the franchise. It took over from London Midland on 10 December 2017. The franchise is scheduled to run until March 2026. Management Unlike the previous London Midland franchise, which was solely accountable to the DfT, WMT will also be accountable for services that operate wholly within the West Midlands region to West Midlands Rail, a group of 16 local authorities. However the DfT will still need to approve any changes West Midlands Rail wish to make until the franchise is relet, by which time West Midlands Rail will award the future franchise for services wholly with the West Midlands region. Branding WMT services are split into two businesses which operate under two distinct sub-brands. Longer-distance train services running on the West Coast Main Line, including those running to/from London Euston, and operate under the London Northwestern brand. This name was chosen in tribute to the former London & North Western Railway (LNWR), the company that operated services on the route until 1923. Branding of trains and associated publicity use a green colour scheme with a logo composed of the letters N and W. Services running in Birmingham and the West Midlands region — previously operated by under the London Midland City brand — are operated by WMT under the West Midlands Railway brand. These services bear an orange and grey colour scheme and are branded with a hexagonal "WM" monogram. WMT have chosen to operate these services as a distinct business unit in order to facilitate a possible future devolution of these services from the national DfT to the West Midlands Combined Authority. Services London Northwestern Railway WMT's medium- and long-distance services along the West Coast main line rail corridor are operated under the London Northwestern Railway brand. These services include: * suburban and regional services out of London Euston * services between Birmingham and Liverpool * services on the rural Abbey line and Marston Vale line that branch off the West Coast main line As of December 2017, the typical off-peak weekday London Northwestern Railway services, with frequencies in trains per hour (tph), include: West Midlands Railway In the West Midlands region, WMT's train services are operated under the '' West Midlands Railway'' brand. These services include: * suburban services centred around Birmingham * some regional services between Birmingham and Shrewsbury/Hereford * the Coventry to Nuneaton branch line Services on the short Stourbridge Town branch line are run by the independent operator Pre Metro Operations, who operate services on behalf of WMT under the West Midlands Railway brand name. As of December 2017, the typical off-peak weekday West Midlands Railway services, with frequencies in trains per hour (tph), include: Future Services Rolling Stock Current fleet Future fleet See also External links Category:East Japan Railway Company Category:Mitsui Category:Nederlandse Spoorwegen Category:Railway companies established in 2017 Category:Railway operators in London Category:Train operating companies Category:2017 establishments in England